The present application relates to visual recognition, and more specifically, to classifying images. Automatic visual recognition or image classification systems provide a number of advantages relative to manual labeling, which may have higher costs and be less efficient and harder to scale. Manual labeling may also require the use of expert knowledge to annotate images.